Jessie: M-rated version
by Stephanie.bby
Summary: This is a look at Jessie if it weren't for kids, and trust me, this is DEFINITELY NOT FOR KIDS! All episodes will be done. SEND REVIEWS! and Enjoy! M-rated for sexual content, cursing, lesbian scenes, and possible rape
1. Table of Contents

This series will be my take on a M-rated version of every episode of Jessie. ENJOY!

 **TABLE OF CONTENTS**

 **NEW YORK, NEW NANNY: Chapter 2-4**

 **THE TALENTED MR. KIPLING: Chapter 5-7**


	2. New York, New Nanny Part 1

Hello all. This will be my take on a M-rated version of all the Jessie episodes. Enjoy.

 **NEW YORK, NEW NANNY**

Jessie is excited to be in New York, talking to the cab driver. "So my dad lost his fucking mind when I told him I was moving here, but he calmed down when I told him about my amazing job. Do you happen to know of a great job?" The cab driver closed the screen dividing them up. "Ok fine, fuck you."

Jessie went inside her purse to look for some gum and noticed something strange. "Shit, my wallet is gone. Excuse me cab driver."

"What do you want?" He said angrily.

"You think I could pay you in dildos and stained thongs?" The cab driver slammed his breaks, sending Jessie into the divider. The cab driver gets out of the car and arrives at Jessie's door. He opens it and pulls her right out of the cab. He follows by throwing her open luggage at her. The driver runs back in and drives off. About 10 feet away, are a doorman and a little girl.

"Wow, you must be a very bad tipper. My name is Tony," he said, helping Jessie up.

"My name is Jessie." The little girl walked closer, picking up a bright pink dildo.

"And I'm guessing this is yours?"

"Oh, um, thank you sweetie. That's just a dog chew toy."

"Lol, she doesn't know it's a dildo." A lady came storming out of the building they were near. "Bye old nanny. Stupid bitch. Jessie, would you like to be my new nanny?"

"Aww, thanks for the offer, but I didn't come all the way from Fort Hood, Texas, to be a bratsitter. I would say I came to follow my dreams but to be honest, I want to be a stripper or pornstar."

"Good luck with that. Until then, I like my grilled cheese cut in triangles, and my leggings see through." The girl dragged Jessie by the arm inside.

Jessie is excited as she steps out of the elevator into a penthouse. "Wow this place is huge."

"Bertram I found some slut in the street. Can she be our nanny?"

"As long she doesn't shit on the floor. Do you Jessie?"

"No."

"Congratulations. Now wait for the parents." Zuri and Jessie sat down on the couch while Bertram continued dusting.

"This might work. Just one little kid." Jessie's head turns as she hears a loud scream and more kids running downstairs.

"Luke, give me back my moon," she yelled. "And my clothes."

"Nope. Smile for the camera, slut." Emma tried to grab her and then the camera, missing both.

"I need that moon for my project and you better delete those pictures."

"I give you this moon if you let me see your thick moon."

"Ew, perv."

"Fine, then you get this moon." He turned his butt towards her face. Out of complete rage, Emma pushed Luke onto Jessie's lap. Emma and the other brother, Ravi, crawled over her to get to Luke. They start to get into a pillow fight.

"Ok so I just trampled on a couch and there is a naked teen girl with two other boys in a pillow fight. Please little girl, tell me they're in the wrong house."

"Those are my two brothers, and whore of a sister. Or as Bertram calls them, the nanny killers."

"Luke, Emma, please stop fighting. Violence isn't the solution." Emma hits Ravi in the face with a pillow repeatedly. "Ok. I'm on you like a stripper on a pole." The kids fall on the floor next to the couch. Emma's yelling and screaming turned to moans for a couple of seconds.

"What the hell, are they fucking?"

"Not sure Jessie, but don't worry about me. I'm the good one. Now go make some brownies." Jessie attempts to grab Luke to stop the fight. "Release. Release!" Jessie and Luke go flying backwards and crash into the sofa chair a few feet away.

"Hello. I'm Luke, and I'm 10. Who are you baby?"

"Clearly way too old for you."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about my age." Jessie pushed onto the couch. She turned to Zuri.

"Are they always like this in front of the parents?" Everyone turns as the elevator dings. It opens up to the parents. Christina bounced up and down on Morgan's dick.

"They barely notice when they're fucking each other." All the kids run over to them, while Emma grabs a towel.

"So their parents are Morgan and Christina Ross?" Jessie asked Bertram.

"No they're pornstars."

"Sarcasm noted."

"Yeah. Right."

"We missed you kids," Christina said. "And we have presents."

Everyone in the room gets excited including Jessie.

"Jessie. Not for you, this isn't Oprah." Zuri attempts to drag Jessie over to Christina.

"Mom, this is Jessie. I want her to be the new nanny."

"Me especially," Luke yelled.

"Nanny Kay quit? Did she bitch about more stuff as usual?" Christina asked.

"Yes!" Emma answered. "And she said we would be hearing from her lawyers or some shit."

"Anyway, who wants to see the cool toy Daddy got?" The kids nod their head, as Morgan pulls out a giant lightsaber."

"Is that real?"

"Of course it is Jessie. Come on Luke, lets open up that chest of pornstar pictures Christina said we shouldn't look." Morgan and Luke ran upstairs and Christina turned to Emma.

"How's your science project going sweetie?"

"Better than last year. This year will amazing and super-sciency. Omg! That sounded like something Ravi would say."

"Yeah. Don't say that again. Anyway, Morgan and I will be here for the science fair tomorrow, but first is our trip to the set of Galactapus 2."

"They're making a sequel? That was my favorite movie!"

"That's good Jessie, come to the kitchen with me. Emma I'll see you later."

"Bye mom." Emma waved goodbye and Christina walked Jessie into the kitchen.

"So Jessie, tell me a few things about you that would make me hire you."

"Well, I had straight A's in high school. I'm a certified universial blood donor. I was the number babysitter in my hometown..."

"Boring. I want to know the good stuff."

"Like what?"

"Those amazing melons you got there."

"Oh these, they're only 34DD. Here, have a look." Jessie pulled down her dress and her boobs bounced out.

"Amazing, I didn't even have to ask. And no bra, that's a bonus."

"I also have something else." Jessie grabbed a cup on the table and held it to her nipple. She pinched hard on it, making it leak small drops of milk, only covering the very bottom of the glass.

"Wow. Any flaws?"

"I guess I choke alot. Dildo does not go down easy." Christina moved in closer to Jessie's boobs.

"Bounce a little." Jessie did what she was told. Christina stuck her tongue out and enjoyed them. "They taste good. You're hired."

"Oh my god thank you." They hug and kiss.

"Mom can I fuck the new nanny."

"Luke, maybe."

"Maybe? How about no," Jessie said.


	3. New York, New Nanny Part 2

A few hours passby. Jessie has almost finished getting her new room together. She gets a knock on her door. When she opens it, she, of course, finds Luke, with flowers.

"Hey babe. Ready for our date?"

"Date. What date?"

"Our date for tonight. Then we fuck."

"We don't, and will never, have a date."

"But Bertram made..."

"Hold your butt," Jessie said covering Luke's mouth. Luke started licking the hand and kissing it.

"Quit before I stab you eye out with my claws."

"Can I hold your butt?"

"No. Fuckin creep." Jessie notices Emma walking to her room with a plate of food.

"How about, we eat as a family. That way I could get to know you guys."

"Ew. I can't think about Luke, look at Luke, and imagine Luke fucking me, all at the same time."

"Jessie, Emma's going to ruin the date."

"Zip it. Zuri! Time for dinner," Jessie shouts as she knocks on the door.

"I'm already eating dinner with Milly the Mermaid."

"She has imaginary friends," Emma explains.

"I love all my friends real, espcially my lady friends," Luke said looking up at Jessie. Jessie pushes him hard into the table making him fall.

"Ravi. Dinner time." As Jessie reaches for the handle, Luke blocks it.

"I wouldn't want to go in there just yet."

"Why? Some monster?" Jessie opens the door and is greeted by Mr. Kipling, the pet lizard.

"Ok, why the fuck does Ravi have a lizard?"

"I know right. I can't even have a pony."

Everyone finally made it down to the kitchen. Everyone at the table seemed bored and quiet.

"So Ravi, why the fuck do you have a lizard?"

"He's my protector, the only thing I brought back from India."

"Interesting. So anyone got anything to share?"

"Other than I'm getting a new dildo, nothing much is new. Can I go finish my project?

"Fine. I guess."

"I must go uh feed the lizard."

"Ok Ravi. Whatever."

"I'm out too. Our date was ruined."

"For the last time, we weren't on a date. Now go do your homework or something."

"Fuck you Jessie. This relationship is over."

"It had never started you delusional freak. But look who else is at the table. A girl who believes in mermaids."

"Milly is real, you bitch!"

"Weird how this whole family just cussed me out in 2 minutes."

A few hours roll by and Jessie walks out the kitchen with a fresh tray of cookies. "Bertram, where did the kids go?"

"Don't know, don't give a fuck. I think they ran away because they hate you."

"What makes you say that?"

"This note."

Jessie reads. "Jessie, we fucking hate you."

"Christina is going to fire me. I need to fine them."

"I would help you but, it's so far away." Jessie ran to the elevator. "I'll be back."

Jessie finally reaches the main floor of the building. "TONY! Have you seen the kids."

"I don't know. I don't really pay attenion."

"This is serious! They could have ran away, or got stolen. Emma either way probably got raped."

"Oh look. They're on the roof in their dad's helicopter."

"WHAT!? This is so fucking bad. I really don't know why I care, but I have to save them." Jessie reaches the rooftop to a surprise. Luke is licking whipped cream of off Emma, while Emma masturbates. Ravi and Zuri both look like they're on a sugar high.

"What the hell is going on in here?" All the kids turn around and see Jessie's angry scowl. Emma started the helicopter as Luke walked up to Jessie.

"Goodbye." He pushes her off the edge but luckily, Jessie grabs the edge.

"I'll call your parents. Stop the helicopter Emma."

"Ughhhh fine."

"Now help me up."

"Help yourself bitch."

"Emma do not call me a bitch. And I'm telling your parents about this. Second thought, never mine. You're lucky I might want this job."

About half a hour later, Jessie and the kids finally make it back to their penthouse. "I can't believe you guys went into that helicopter."

"We were only a few feet up."

"Yea, which was fine until you pushed me off."

"What's totes not fine is that hair. Your shit is fucked up," Emma laughed. All the kids started laughing as Jessie walked upstairs. "What a bitch."

Jessie realized, upstairs on her bed, that she needed to win the kids over. She started with Ravi. "Hey Ravi, I'm sorry about your lizard so I made him some chicken-fried crickets." Jessie took the headphones of off him and repeated her sentence.

"Thanks but no thanks. Can't you tell is he still angry?" Jessie looked over at a pokerface Mr. Kipling.

"He has no facial expression, but whatever. Is that World Renegades?"

"Yes. I hate this stupid game. It's like a regular cheeto. I love it, but I still get burned."

"Use the frag rifle. Try it while I give Mr. Kipling a snack."

"Jessie thank you. This was brillant."

"No prob. Oh my god. Oh shit oh shit Ravi! Ravi! Help me!"

Ravi had his headphones back on. "Consume lead, robot ruffians"

"Ow! He just bit my nipple."

"Hoozah! I have prevailed." Jessie came down the slide and blocked it from behind.

"Congrats Ravi. Now if you excuse me, I have to change my pants. And not because my pussy is wet."

Downstairs, Emma is finishing up her science project. It was a model of the solar system. "Emma, you need anything?"

"Yes, I need you to move to this planet."

"You're pointing at the Earth dumbass." Emma frowns and turns to see a video chat request.

"Ooh yay. Mom and Dad. Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

"Hi sweetie."

"Hello Emma."

"Hang on. Let me hide my project. It's a surprise."

"About your project, I don't think we'll be there in time."

"And why is that?"

"My movie is running very late."

"And tomorrow is the only day I can give some actor a blowjob so I can endorse my new clothing line."

"So, you're not coming?"

"We're really sorry."

"Dad, I expect a deepthroat session when you get home."

"No promises. Bye, we love you." Emma closes her laptop as they say goodbye.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked.

"This always happens. They missed my 10th birthday to go the strip club, and when I get married, they'll probably doing Galactopus 3." Emma ran upstairs passing Zuri who was coming down.

"Emma, I can help you finish." Jessie picked up the project but tripped in her high heels. "Oh shit. Zuri help me."

"Sure. And make sure you blame this on Luke. Luke! You're in trouble!"


	4. New York, New Nanny Part 3

Jessie went with the kids down to the lobby where they were going to school. "Emma good luck at the science fair today, and remember that Pluto might need some extra glue."

"It really doesn't matter, but thanks for staying up all night to fix it. I'm going to kill Luke when we get home."

"No prob."

"The buses are here!"

"Oh wait, I have your lunches." Jessie hurls them at Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. They all scream ow. "Hey, the tuna could have been canned. Bye Emma, I'll be there later." Emma walks out, looking depressed.

"So Emma must be really bummed out," Tony realized.

"Yeah, I've been trying to reach her parents but they're probably too busy fucking each other to know that their damn cellphone is ringing."

"Too bad you can't fly a helicopter."

"You mean the one I got pushed off of?"

"Yeah. By the way, that was so funny. I watched from my security camera. Nice ass by the way."

"Thanks and yes I actually can fly a helicopter. My Dad taught me, on my birthday. All I wanted that day was dildo." Tony tossed her the keys and she stormed back to the elevator. Jessie makes it on to the roof and notices something strange inside the helicopter.

"Oh my fucking god, it smell like a complete bukkake happened here. How long do Emma and Luke fuck up here." Jessie ignored it, and sat down to prepare takeoff.

Finally making it there, Jessie starts looking for Morgan and Christina. She gets stopped by security. "This is a closed set."

"I need to speak to Morgan and Christina Ross. I have to save a little blonde bitch from depression."

"She might not be depressed if you didn't refer to her as 'little bitch.'"

"Please, you don't understand."

"How about you understand this." The man fully forces Jessie into a closet nearby. She sighed but when she saw the extra costume, she knew what to do.

"Okay people, extras come over here and act dead! And remember corpses don't take their clothes off. Galactopus 2: Horny Island, Scene 26, Take 2. Go time, Morgan.

"Action!" A huge tentacle falls from the ceiling and raises Jessie up.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She continues loudly screaming her head off.

"This extra is fantastic. She sounds terrified." Jessie suddenly screams louder when a second tentacle appears and rips her dress down the middle.

"Okay that's it." Jessie furiously tied the tentacles together, and fell safely to the floor.

"Cut! What the hell, extra."

"Morgan, it's me Jessie."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"Emma needs you. She seems like she doesn't care but she really wants you guys at her science fair. If you've ever wondered why you've had so many nannies, it because the kids chase them away for your attention. They miss you and love you, and might possibly want to fuck you, and you need to start caring for them, and I don't care if I get fired for saying that." Christina and Morgan exchange a few looks.

"Jessie. You're fired."

"What? No! This is the part where you thank me for being honest."

"That only happens in movies," the security man said, carrying her outside.

"Fyi, your daughter has too much sex for a 13 year old."

It was almost time for Emma to present. Luke was with her. "Did I make it?" Jessie stormed in.

"Yea, I'm next, but I don't give a shit.

"Me either, let's bounce."

"Luke sit down, and Emma, this is important. You worked hard and you should feel proud. I know how bad you want your parents to be here, but that doesn't mean they aren't here at all. Like these planets, they're far away, but the gravitational pull keeps them together. Just like love.

"The final contestant is Emma Ross," the Judge announced.

"Now go kick some ass."

"Thanks Jessie."

"You know what, here's some good luck." Jessie pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Her tongue entered Emma's mouth and explored. They broke the kiss and just stared at each other. Christina and Morgan show us as Emma walks to the front. They wave at each other and Emma starts her presentation.

"This is the model of the solar system." She flips a switch and it glows up and starts spinning. "It demonstrates that even against massive opposing forces, one stronger force can keep everything together. That force is gravity." Everyone claps for her.

"Well it's clear. You all fucking suck and it's why we're 28th in science! Pull your head out of you're ass people. Except for Preston and Emma. The winner is..." Suddenly a planet falls off of Emma's project.

"EMMA! For showing that Pluto is not longer a planet thus discussing previous scientific theory."

"Congrats Emma. We are so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom." Jessie turns around.

"Christina! I'm so glad you showed up. What made you change your mind?"

"We realized that being here for Emma is more important than anything. Except for porn of course."

"Even if I never end up in another studio," Morgan added.

"Let's go to dinner."

"Sounds great Jessie. Let's go kids."

"Dibs on sitting next to Jessie."

"No Luke, I want to sit next to her."

"Both of you can, come on."

The family are finally back home, with ice cream.

"I love victory sprinkles!"

"I think I have a face freeze," Zuri said.

"Jessie, can I talk to you in the living room right quick?"

"Sure Emma." They walk together into the living room, their heels clacking.

"What was that kiss at school. It came out of nowhere."

"I knew it would help."

"Oh it helped you sexy motherfucker." Emma grabbed Jessie by the neck and pushed her over the couch and onto the floor. They kiss and lick and move all around. Emma works her down to Jessie's boobs.

"You're so good for a 13 year old." Mr. Kipling walks up to them on the ground. "Mr. Kipling go to your cage. You're grounded." Mr. Kipling walks by them and crawls upstairs. "I'm getting good at this nanny shit. Woah!" Emma pulls her back down into a kiss with Luke video taping from the kitchen.


End file.
